Cold Catherine
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Catherine gets cold. [[GRILLOWS]]


**Cold Catherine**

**Rating: It's beyond safe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**Summary: Catherine gets cold. **

**A/N: (yawn) I'm so tired. Today was our last day of school for the Thanksgiving break. (cheers) No school until... November 26th! YAY! I came up with his at school today. (smiles) Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Catherine shivered as the cold wind blew through her jacket and sweater. Crime scenes in the middle of winter were not her favorite. Her feet were numb, her ears burned, and her hair was flying uncontrollably. Her nose was a a light shade of red and her skin was pale. It was no secret Catherine hated the cold. 

Slowly, she took pictures of the dead body that laid in front of her, probably warmer than she was.

Grissom was a few yards away from her, bagging shell casings and dusting for finger prints at the same time. He wore a heavy jacket and more clothes on underneath. He glanced over his shoulder and watched as a very cold Catherine rubbed her gloved hands together and blew warm air into them to get the feeling back into her fingers.

He stood slowly from his kneeling position and made his way to her, coming to stand shoulder to shoulder with her. She let out a sigh and watched as the white steam rose up from her mouth.

"Cold?"

"What do you think?" He waited until she began to take another picture before he unzipped his jacket and shrugged it off. As she lowered the camera, he handed her the jacket. She shook her head and held up a shaking hand to decline his jacket, feeling bad for making him take it off in the first place. "Gil, I'm fine."

"You're freezing."

"It's okay," she encouraged.

"Just take it. Please?" She sighed and slowly took the jacket from him. He watched with satisfaction as she slipped her tiny, shaking arms into the large, warm sleeves. She shivered with a smile, feeling the warmth of his jacket spread through her clothes. "Better?"

"Much," she cooed. He smiled and began to walk back to where he was, but her voice made him stop. "Thank you, Gil." He nodded and gave her a grin.

She got back to work herself, a smile now plastered to her face. As she finished up with her evidence and pictures, a picture flashed through her mind. She smiled and stood by herself in the cold as she imagined a teenage Gil giving his jacket to his girlfriend of the time or a close friend. She crossed her arms over her chest and walked back to the Denali where Gil was loading the evidence into the trunk.

She helped him and in a matter of mines, the corner was loading up the body to bring back to the lab. As he started up the Denali, she leaned forward and blasted the heater. She snuggled into the seat, still in his jacket, and rested her head back against the seat. She sniffed every once and while; the cold weather always made her nose runny. She looked sideways at him and watched as his lifted his hands against the heaters of the SUV. She smirked and pulled herself up from resting against the seat, leaned sideways, and pressed a gentle kiss to his cold cheek.

He froze and his head spun around, their eyes locked. She gave him a smile that warmed him faster than the heater of the Denali. She inhaled deeply, loving the smell of his jacket. It was his aftershave and soap. She closed her eyes for a second, but his voice made them flutter open again.

"Catherine?" She looked over at him and almost laughed at his expression. Before he could turn away or grasp what was happening, he felt her lips against his. The warm air of the heater blew against their skin as their kiss escalated. She tilted her head to the side, loving the feeling of his lips against her own.

Her hand came up to rest against his chest as their tongues met for the first time. Both of them pulled back, surprised at the intensity of their kiss. She blushed and sat back in her seat. She let out a shaky breath, realizing he was with Sara. _'He doesn't want me.'_

"Gil?" She waited for him to answer, but instead, she felt warm fingers under her chin. Her head was gently forced up and to the side. He leaned in and kissed her again, more passionately this time. Their lips parted instantly and their tongues dueled without hesitation. She whimpered against his soft lips and slowly broke away from him.

Once they made it back to the lab, she had forgotten she had his jacket on. She walked around the back to help unload the evidence, but she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her waist. She turned in his embrace and rested her head against his chest.

"Don't worry about it. Go get warm," he whispered and kissed the top of her head before they slowly broke away, wanting to stay in each other's arms for the rest of the night. She walked into the lab, the warm air hitting her in the face and bringing the color back to her skin. Sara poked her head out from one of the labs and narrowed her eyes.

'Grissom never let me wear his jacket.'

* * *

**A/N: LOL. I love wearing my boyfriend's jacket. So how was that? Cute? Not really, I know. But the thought of Gil actually giving someone his jacket is so adorable. Especially if it's Catherine. Awhh. **


End file.
